


海鲜店老板家的男人们

by RvNile



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvNile/pseuds/RvNile
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	海鲜店老板家的男人们

1.  
楼下有家大众点评上评分巨高的海鲜馆子，老板是个面善的白净小哥，常坐在吧台里面，在个本子上写写画画，见人来了就一合本子，抬起头来招呼客人。

由于工作压力大，我们常加班到凌晨。有天吃午饭时聊天，坐我对桌的同事姑娘讲了件事，和海鲜店老板有不小关系。

她工作出了点纰漏，被老板训了半天，晚饭都没来得及吃，两多把漏子补好一半，突然觉得饿，便想去便利店里买点小食填填肚子。正瞧见海鲜馆子还没打烊，她便试着走了进去。

大堂里灯火通明，却一个人都没有，只有老板坐在吧台后面。

“加班啦？”老板问她。

同事点点头，问他还能不能做海鲜面。

老板就笑了，告诉她厨师都下班了，材料也没准备，如果她时间充裕等得及，不如在大堂帮他看会儿店，他亲自去煮面。

他刚要掀帘子进后厨，却又突然转身回来，捏起钥匙把卷帘门放下一半，怕同事一个人在前厅不安全。

“你不知道那种工作到多晚都有人等着你的感觉，我差点哭出来。”同事舀起汤喝了一口，“热水冲出来的，真难喝。”

我忙打断她，“接着讲故事。”

我们都没见过老板下厨，同事说本来还忧心他的手艺，没想到卖相和味道好，和那位左撇子厨师不相上下，味道却大不相同。老板端来她的面，又端了一碗盖了一层鸡肉的面，放在同事隔壁那桌，自己也坐下，拿了双干净的钢筷子挑起面条。

“我也有点饿了。”老板不好意思地说。

同事觉得有意思，便和老板闲聊了几句，这才知道他从前也是餐厅厨师，后来拉了两个人一起自己出来单干了。

“时间比较自由吧，开张打烊随自己，小馆子也没什么斗争。”他解释道，“我的合伙人不太喜欢他以前工作的地方，规矩太多，他嫌烦。”

“合伙人是后厨那位吗？”

老板摸摸头，“他是，但我说的不是他，是另外一个，你没见过的。”他有补充说，“他一会儿就过来。”

2.  
“你没见过另一位老板吧？那可是个大帅哥，他一进门我就爱上他了。”

“喜新厌旧，说好的喜欢老板呢？”我和同事开玩笑，倒也没忘了正题。“然后呢？”

同事的面还没吃完，就听见门口有停车的声音。卷帘门仍半关着，外面的人敲了几下，等不及老板去吧台上取遥控板就自己掏钥匙按开卷帘。

那是个肤色健康的男人，穿黑衣服，带进来一股海腥味。他直直地冲着吧台大踏步走进来，直到看见老板才蓦地急转弯，坐到他对面。他这才发现角落里还坐着同事，抬起手尴尬地和她打了个招呼。

“老板，”他指了指自己，“二老板，”又指了指白净小哥。

原本的老板就伸筷子去打他的手背，“怎么说话呢！”被打的人也不缩，只看着他的眼睛笑。

老板向同事解释，“他是我那合伙人，姓张，我姓马。”

同事点点头，“我姓陈。”

张小哥像是很不耐烦他们的自我介绍，自己从旁边筷筒里抽了双一次性筷子，撕开包装就去扒拉老板碗里的面，“怎么全是肉。”

他说话的语气有点嫌弃，可老板也不生气，直乐，“我哪知道你这么早回来？你饿不饿？”

“还行。”他终于从对方的面碗里翻出半根青菜，塞进嘴里嚼嚼咽了，又摇摇晃晃起身，跑后厨里洗了个苹果拿着啃。

老板笑话他，“养兔子似的，不吃人食儿。”

可他连眼皮也没抬一下，只抽抽鼻子作为回应。

同事说当时的气氛有点尴尬。老板等他等到半夜，他们两个或许是有正事要说的，她的存在或许是种打扰，便撂下筷子说吃好了，把零钱放在那儿准备离开。

两位老板都突然起身，一个和善，一个凶神恶煞的，把她吓了一跳。

老板安慰张小哥说，“你怪累的，我去收拾吧，你爱洗澡洗澡去。”

张小哥也不客气，哦了一声便又坐下来，两口啃完苹果，就从老板的碗里捞东西吃。他的筷子刚才随手搁在桌面上了，这会儿用的是老板那双长长的钢筷子，居然还挺顺手的。

“再见啊。”他挥挥手和同事告别。


End file.
